


Staying In Hiding

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out shopping in Muggle London, Severus and Remus encountered an unexpected complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Severus/Remus (implied Bill/Tonks and Harry/Draco)  
>  **Warning:** This is a silly, fluffy AU-ish thing.  
>  **A/N:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

"I hope she didn't actually recognise us." The man's tone sounded anxious. "She _didn't_ , did she?"  
  
"Oh, I'm one hundred percent certain she did," came the calm response.  
  
"B-But I've been declared missing, presumed dead a-and so have you." He ran a trembling hand through his hair and continued, "She'll think she struck a pot of gold here. She's probably sharpening a fresh quill even as we speak."  
  
The other man remained stoically silent, while his companion grew more frantic by the second.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Severus! It'll be smeared all over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow morning, bearing some tacky headline about ‘the spy who lived to love the wolf’, and—"  
  
A thin eyebrow went up in amusement. "I should have known Arthur installing that television set in our flat was a bad idea, Lupin. You sound like you just stepped out of one of those tedious soap theatres you frequently insist on subjecting me to."  
  
"Operas."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"They're called soap operas." He sighed. "But regardless, you're missing the point! Bloody Rita Skeeter is on the verge of exposing us... And consequently, her reporters will probably do everything in their power to try to track down Tonks as well… And I'd really rather not face a furious Bill Weasley when they finally catch up with those two!"  
  
"Spoken with all the bravery of a true Gryffindor, Lupin."  
  
Growing increasingly irritated at his companion's nonchalance, Remus clenched his fists. "Shouldn't we at least... I don't know... _do_ something?"  
  
Snape seemed to briefly consider that question before he replied, "No, I don't think an intervention will be necessary at this stage."  
  
"What?! How can you possibly say that?"  
  
Snape smirked. "While you were diving for cover and decided to cower behind some plastic Christmas trees, which I might add is hardly the best course of action when one aims to remain inconspicuous, I went ahead and discreetly Obliviated the nosy wench; as well as the Muggle children who stood a few feet away, pointing and laughing at the silly man hunched down by the life-sized plush reindeer."  
  
Remus frowned.  
  
"That would be you, Lupin."  
  
"Y-You did?" he stammered.  
  
"Yes. Miss Skeeter won't remember a single thing."  
  
Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin."  
  
"Quite. And now let's head back home and get started on the dinner preparations, shall we? Draco's bringing the Potter brat along, who's bound to be ravenous as always."  
  
Remus nodded and with a relieved grin, followed on Severus' heels.


End file.
